Nina's Secret Admirer
by Baby Chichi
Summary: Fabian likes Nina, Nina likes Fabian. But Fabian didn't know that Nina likes him so he didn't want to make a move but something Patricia suggested. Is Fabian to be Nina's Secret Admirer. Suck at summaries. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Third Story Guys!**

**Uhm guys this take place where Fabian and Nina were friends and Fabian and Nina likes each other**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Fabian's POV ( In the common room)

"Uhm Guys I need to talk to you." I said. Everyone was there except Nina and Mara.**(A/N: Joy likes Mick)** "I like Nina" I open up my feelings. "Awwwww" Amber said. "So are you going to ask her out." Eddie asked. "But wouldn't be fun if there's a secret admirer" Patricia suggested. "That's a great idea" Joy said. "So here's a plan. Everyday I'm going to send anything at her locker and if she go home she will see things at her door from me/secret admirer and if she ask you were it from say I don't know and Amber and Joy you should stick to Nina because Patricia and Mara is the one who gonna arrange. Even Mara is upstairs she still know it. Deal guys" I explained. "Deal" everyone said except Fabian of course.

Nina's POV (In her bedroom)

"Please Nina tell me who do you like?" Mara asked. "just don't tell it please" I said.I'm shy to open my feelings for Fabian. "I would. I won't say it" Mara said. Since Mara keep secrets I'm going to tell her. "Fabian Rutter" I said nervously. "Really. You make a good couple if you say your feelings to each other" Mara said . "I hope he feels the same way" I said sighing. " Maybe " Mara said as she hug me.

A/: BLEH :}


	2. Chapter 2

**LALALALALAALALALALALLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Nina's POV

I opened my locker and then something fell. I pick it up and open it. It is a letter

_Dear Nina_

_I like you. :D You inspired me. You I See _**(A/N: Search it You I see Brad Kavanagh :D). **

_And I'm Your Secret Admirer. I'm living at the Anubis_

_From ?_

I have a SECRET ADMIRER! Seriously at our house living. What the. Seriously.

I walk and then I stare at the picture of the students who are living at Anubis

I stare many minutes. Who he me...

Fabian's POV

I ran as fast as I could. I finally reached and go upstairs. Victor didn't bother me. I stick a rose on it and the Secret Admirer and stick it.

I ran back to school. I go to my class and and sat down. And then our teacher came in.

Nina's POV

I go home alone and I open the main door and I go upstairs and finally reached my door but something was there. It was a rose.

From Secret Admirer AGAIN!

A/N: GHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ


	3. Chapter 3

**So I may not continue or update this on fast but I will continue it. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Nina's POV

I was sitting at my room thinking who's my secret admirer. I lay on my bed but something is hard on my pillow. I grabbed my pillow and I see a box. I open it seeing no things. I like boxes which you can put things on it. Not bad. I flipped it over. FROM SECRET ADMIRER AGAIN!. Remember 3 things he gave to me. UGH. I grabbed a paper and write all the boy in Anubis except Victor. I erase Eddie, Alfie, Mick. Then I erase Jerome. The left is FABIAN! No it can't be. He didn't like me. But I wish he feels the same way.

Fabian's POV

I was at my room thinking what will I send next. I ran to my nightstand and grabbed a paper and write

_Dear Nina,_

_Chocolates__ for you :D_

_From secret Admirer again_

I grabbed a chocolate on my drawer and put it on Nina's chair with the letter. Then I go back to my room. "Supper" Trudy called. I go out my room and sat on my chair. Then Nina go downstairs and she goes to the dining room and sees the letter and the chocolate. "Seriously Guys. Stop it. " She said. "Who's the one who send this." she asked. "I don't know" I said. "Me too " Amber said. I started to eat.

After dinner

We gathered in the common room. "Guys, seriously I'm freaking out about the things. the box, chocolate the rose. " Nina said. "Guys please" she added. "It's

A/N: LOLEDOO


	4. Chapter 4- Last Chap

**So I'm in my province. So I less update. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Nina's POV

"It's. I'm the one who suggest it" Patricia said. "I guess guys. We should tell Nina" Eddie said. "We Nina, We're sorry" Amber said. "It's me" Fabian said. I looked at Fabian knowing that I will punish him or something. But NO ONE can't resist him. He's so handsome, amazing and _PERFECT_. Yeah I meant it. "I'm sorry Nina. I real- " I cut him by kissing him. His lips was soft. Our other housemates were shocked. Fabian too. I pulled away. There just silent. " I like Fabian too" I said. Everybody interrupted into cheers. Fabian hug me. I kiss him. Finally I know it.

Fabian's POV

"Do you fancy go with me for a walk" I asked Nina. "I fancy that" She said. We go out of the Anubis House. We walk. "Uhm, Nina about the secret admirer thing. I'm really sorry" I said. "No, Finally I know that you like me. It is an advantage" Nina said. "Uhm Nina, I really like you. You're amazing and totally perfect. I guess you my love of my life... Nina Martin will you be my girlfriend again" I asked, "YES" She said. I hug her and kiss her. And it turns our kiss into making out or snogging in British. Then we pulled away. " I love you Fabian" She said. "I love you too" I said kissing her again.

A/N: They live happily ever after the end :D Next is author note


	5. Author's NOTE

**So guys. So far I finished 2 story.**

**I really appreciate you reviews for this story. **

**Hope you read and review my other stories. **

**LOVE ya guys :D**


End file.
